


Squeak

by scribble55178



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribble55178/pseuds/scribble55178
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt: Sherlock walks into John's room and finds John jumping on his bed. John explains that it helps him think. Sherlock tests this theory by joining John. Bonus: Mrs. Hudson and/or someone else hear the bed squeaking and think Sherlock and John are having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeak

 

 

“So how long has that been going on then?” Lestrade asks, standing in the stairwell of 221 Baker Street and looking up along the rise of steps in front of him to the ceiling. There’s a rhythmic pounding vibrating through from above which is punctuated by what sounds like the occasional squeak of bed springs.  
  
“Over half an hour now,” Mrs. Hudson says, with what Lestrade can only think of as an eerily pleased smile on her face. “Those boys have got some stamina I must say. Good for them.”  
  
Lestrade grimaces and rubs a hand over his face. “Uh yeah, cheers, I guess.”  
  
They can both just barely make out Sherlock’s voice, out of breath and jubilant, “You were right, John, this really does help me think!”  
  
John’s voice drifts down, “See! I knew you’d like it!”  
  
Lestrade gapes. “Bloody _hell._ ”  
  
Suddenly the pounding and squeaking slows and Sherlock can be heard much louder than before, “Oh! Oh, yes! That’s it!”  
  
Mrs. Hudson grins ear to ear.  
  
Lestrade contemplates how hard he would have to hit himself in the head to cause amnesia. He jumps when he feels his phone vibrate with a new text. He reads the text and his face pales.  
  
  
 _Just solved the Miller case.  
If you're still at NSY I’m coming now.  
  
SH  
_  
  
Lestrade can’t delete the text fast enough.

 

 


End file.
